162 Candles
Summary A HAPPY BIRTHDAY THAT WILL END IN TRAGEDY ~ On his birthday, is surprised by a visit from Lexi, one of his oldest friends. (He's known her for about 100 years). Still upset by the events at the Halloween haunted house, does her best to stay away from Stefan, but when she goes to see him and meets Lexi, she turns back saying she will come back at a better time. During this time, Damon uses his mind powers to convince Caroline that he's a friend and that he wants her to plan a party at The Grill ''that night. When Elena returns to see Stefan, Lexi gives her some unsolicited relationship advice and tells her it is Stefan's birthday. After some time Elena chooses to go. Elena and are surprised by a change in 's behavior. At 's insistence, tries to get his medallion back from . After another incident happens, the cops are at The Grill'', where Damon points to Lexi. Finally, Damon's offer to help Sheriff Forbes with "the Vampire Problem" has sudden and tragic results. Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast Guest Cast * Arielle Kebbel as Lexi * Marguerite MacIntyre as Sheriff Forbes * Bianca Lawson as Emily Bennett * Jasmine Guy as Sheila "Grams" Bennett Co-Starring * Bridget Evelyn as Girl * John Gilbert (stunter) as Guy * Jason Giuliano as Deputy #2 * Kevin Nichols as Deputy * John Michael Weatherly as Bartender thumb|300px|right|Promo Trailer Quotes : : Damon? (someone knocks him to the floor... sees who it is) Lexi? :Lexi: Hi! : : What are you doing here? :Lexi: How could you even ask that? (hugs him) : : I've missed you! :Lexi: Happy birthday! :Lexi: That's it, Damon. After a century I finally realized, death means nothing without you. Do me! : : Why are you so mean to me? :Lexi: Um, have you met you? You're not a nice person. : : Well, because I'm a vampire. :Lexi: But, you're only the bad parts. : : Teach me to be good. :Lexi: (starts to choke him) I'm older, and that means stronger. : : (chokes) I'm sorry. :Lexi: Don't ruin my time with Stefan, 'cause I'll hurt you, and you know I can do it. : : Deal! : : Are you up? : : No. (covers her head/Bonnie uncovers her head).... No, no! : : Why haven't you called me back? : : I'm sorry... : : Are you gonna stand there forever? : : Yeah... : : Move over! (lies next to Elena) I'm officially worried. What's going on? : : I'm tired of thinking, of talking... : : Can we make it a one line version, so I can at least pretend to be helpful? : : Stefan and I broke up. : : Want to keep it down over there? : Why, what are you doing? : Homework. : Since when do you do homework? : I got to finish this, I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so. : What do you think..Alien? : Some sort of replicate. : He can hear you. :Lexi: So, this Elena girl, she'll come around I'm sure of it. Have you had sex yet? : No. Lexi: Sex always works, I mean you'll rock her world so hard with your vamp sex she'll be yours forever. :Lexi: Relax I didn't kill anyone for it. This lobotomist i went out with a few times, he's my supplier. (Stefan looks at her funny) Oh, don't judge ok. I tried the animal diet, it lasted three weeks. : I'd never judge you. (looks at Lexi's blood packages): Ugh, I prefer mine 98.6. : : (sees Elena staring at Lexi and Stefan) Stefan smiles. Alert the media! : : You haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately. : : Does it get tiring, being so righteous? : : Hmph, it flares up in the presence of psychopaths. : : Ouch, (puts his hand over his heart) well consider this psychopath's feelings hurt. :Lexi: Oh, the famous Elena! : : Towel girl. :Lexi: (considers) I've been called worse. : : Damon, he killed Zach, he killed Tanner, he turned Vicki, I have to kill him. : No, you can't do that. : Why are you trying to save him? Elena he's never going to change. Don't you see that he's never gonna to change. : I'm not trying to save him, I'm trying to save you..you have no idea what this will do to you. Please, Stefan. Gallery 162 Candles01.jpg|Bonnie reveals herself as a witch to Elena. 108.jpg|Elena and Damon. 162 Candles03.jpg|Elena's amazed by what Bonnie can do. Lexi.png|Lexi with her vampire face. normal_Vampire_D_EP107_018.JPG|Caroline and Damon. Lexistaked.png|A dead Lexi after being staked by Damon. normal_Vampire_D_EP107_117.JPG|Caroline looking worried. normal_Vampire_D_EP107_232.JPG|Stefan celebrating his 162th Birthday with his friends and Damon. normal_VD108-0007.jpg|Damon at Stefan's 162th Birthday. 162 candles.jpg|Stefan and Lexi playing pool at Mystic Grill. Cultural References *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sixteen_Candles Sixteen Candles], a 1984 coming-of-age film starring Molly Ringwald and written and directed by John Hughes *Jon Bon Jovi, is an American musician, songwriter, and actor, best known as the lead singer and founder of rock band Bon Jovi *Statue of Liberty, a colossal statue in New York harbor *Trevi Fountain, a famous Baroque fountain in Rome, Italy Soundtrack Trivia * Antagonist: Damon * This episode had 4.09 million viewers in USA * Caroline's and Matt's relationship begins in this episode. The Sacrifaces Boy - killed by Damon Salvatore Lexi - killed by Damon Salvatore 108 108 Category:Episodes featuring Matt Donovan Category:Episodes featuring Jenna Sommers